Albus Severus Potter y el regreso de Lord Voldemort
by JuliusSnape
Summary: Una historia de la tercera generacion en la que nos veremos encarnados en Albus Sverus Potter y sus amigos


Capitulo 1 : En el tren

_Se podía ver un paisaje montañoso, algo lugubre. Dentro de ese paisaje solo se apreciaba una cabaña,una cabaña algo destartalada,de madera grisacea y astillada,seguramente por su deshabitada,pero en su interior se escuchaban unas voz era grave y debil y la otra aguda y con tono de suplica :_

_-Pero Se-señor,pa-para un mago de mi ni-nivel sería imposible...-tartamudeo la voz más aguda en señal de suplica._

_-¡Silencio Mugriento!-dijo la voz más grave-Estoy seguro de que no me querirías enfadar o-dijo poniendo mas euforia en la "o" que en las demas palabras-ver enfadado Mugriento._

_-P-pero seño...-a "Mugriento" no le dió tiempo a terminar su frase cuando la voz grave lo interrumpió enfadado._

_-¡CALLATE!¡Y mantente atento a las consecuencias si no eres capaz de entrar a Hogwarts a hacer el recado que te e mandado hacer!-Profirió la voz más vez sin sonar débil._

_-Vale mi señor,pero no me aga nad...-No le dio tiempo a terminar cuando un grito salio de su voca seguido por una risa de ultratumba._

-¡Albus,Albuuuus!-grito una voz femenina y mandona era la prima de Albus ; Rose.

-¿Qué...?¿Dónde estoy?-Pregunto Albus ya despierto.

-Te has quedado dormido, solo te he despertado porque parecía que tenías una pesadilla y tambien porque estamos a punto de llegar a Hogsmeade..

-Eh, ah-dijo aún despertandose Albus-Muchas gracias Ro..-no le dió tiempo a terminar cuando miro hacia el lado de Rose. Era un chico rubio,de aspecto palido.

Rose, _Rosie_ para sus familiares y amigos, se dio cuenta de a dónde miraba su primo y comenzo una serie de presentaciones.

-Ah, Al, este es Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy.-Albus se sobresalto al escuchar su apellido-Tranquilo...no es como el mi padre o tu tio para ti describia a los Malfoy.-Al oir eso Albus se tranquilizó.

-Ah, bueno yo soy Albus, Albus Severus Potter...-se presento Albus tendiendole la mano a la acepto amigablemente.

-Por cierto, Rose y yo hemos estado hablando de en que casa estaremos.¿En que casa crees..?-no le dió tiempo a terminar cuando una persona alta,peliroja y de ojos marrones aparecio en el compartimento era James.

-Hey que pasa hermanito, e pensado en traerte un regalito...-dijo sacando un paquete alargado.

-¿Enserio?Tú James Sirius Potter,¿Has pensado en algo?-dijo Albus fingiendo asombro y el compartimento se lleno de carcajadas, incluida la de su hermano.

-Hay, cada día más perverso, eh, hermanito...-dijo fingiendo llorar-estoy muy orgulloso de toma -dijo tirandole el paquete,Albus cojió el paquete con hagilidad y lo abrio dejando ver una corbata verde y plateada.

-Eh pensado que la necesitarás,y si, e pensado.

Albus murmuro algo como "corre o te arrepentiras" y salio corriendo detras de James.

...

Albus acababa de llegar otra vez al compartimento con los pelo alborotados por la reciente persecución.

-H-hola..-dijo Albus jadeando por el cansancio.

-Hola-respondieron Scorpius y Rose a la vez, esta ultima levantando la cabeza de su libro (regalo de su madre) "Historia de Hogwarts".

-Albus, al final, ¿lo conseguistes?-pregunto Scorpius con intriga.

-No, pero casi y puedes llamarme Al..

-¿Si?¿Seguro?-pregunto Scorpius extrañado.

-Eh, claro...

-Pues si quieres ami me puedes llamar Scor, bueno los dos.

Al final el viaje se les paso entre hablar de sus equipos favoritos de Quidditch,de lo que habían echo antes de ir a Hogwarts,de sus hechizos favoritos...Continuaron hablando hasta que una voz, seguramente del maquinista, aviso a los pasajeros de que ya habían llegado a Hogsmeade.

Al salir del tren Albus, Rose y Scorpius escucharon una voz,familiar para los dos primeros pero para el ultimo no tanto..

-¡Los de primer año aquí!

-Hola Hagrid-lo saludo Rose

-Hola chicos,¿que tal a ido el viaje?.

-Muy bien, por cierto Scor este es dara clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.-dijo animadamente Rose al ver la cara extrañada de Scorpius.

-Em..Hola-dijo Scorpius dandole la mano a Hagrid.

-Hola-dijo animadamente Hagrid-¡Los de primer año aquí!-dijo al soltarle la mano a Scorpius-¡Cogeremos los botes!

...


End file.
